So This is What Obsessions Do
by Lady Sichi
Summary: It's two years later in the Avatar world, and Aang and the gang need help, so they turn to teenagers in our world. May have Kataang, or AangOC. Unfinished, done
1. Room 1234

Oh nose, Lady April is writing another crazy Fanfiction. This one includes all of my friends and me, they are NOT Ocs. They're real people. Hopefully someone out there will like it. So, yeah. This story may not seem Avatar related at first, but it is, don't worry.

Disclaimer: Any Avatar people c Nickelodeon blahblah…I don't own avatar (because if I did, we'd see some Momo+Appa action, lolz)

"Chelsea! Get up! You're alarm clock has been going off for the past hour, and Danny will be here in 10 minutes!"

Great. Another day of school. Waking up early was not the easiest thing for me to do. Especially since I don't hear my alarm go off in the morning. My carpool will be here in 10 minutes, crap. That's how long it usually takes for me just to eat breakfast!

I struggled to put my shoes on while trying to run out the door at the same time. "Stupid converse!" I shouted. Danny just looked at me as I fell on my back. "OW!"

"Chelsea, it's okay, we'll wait, just sit down to put your shoes on!" Danny couldn't help but laugh at my clumsiness.

"Shutup," I said glaring at him.

Sometimes I hate our carpool. I'm usually the one who sits in the way back, with everyone else's stuff around me, and sometimes Danny will sit next to me. Danny and my other friend Kevin and I were playing Mario Kart DS. "HA! Take that Kevin!"

"That wasn't fair! I just got done getting up from a spiked shell and you come along and hit me with a red shell!" Kevin sighed as I crossed the finish line with 1st place. I did a little victory dance in my seat. Saying, "I WIN," over and over made the other people in the carpool stare. There were 3 other girls; Cassie, Presley, and Faith. They were okay to sit next to on occasion. But I think they despise me. Ah, who doesn't these days?

Walking through the doors on a Monday was really bad. You're so exhausted from waking up early, and you yearn for the weekends, waking up whenever, doing nothing all day, yeah, that's the life. But it was good to get back to school sometimes. I really miss my friends, and school's the place to see them.

"Courtney! You are not on schedule! You are usually standing in the triangle right as we enter!" I teased her. The triangle is the office, the place where you enter the school. Courtney is my best bud, and she usually walks with me, Danny and Kevin to our lockers. First mine, then Kevin and Courtney's (their lockers are close) and then walking upstairs to Danny's.

After we talked some, walked to each of our lockers, the bell rang and I headed off to Geometry. 

"Today we'll be learning chapter 9-2. Open your books to page..."

And that's all I heard from Mr. Pierce. Math is so boring. Easy, too. I just open my book that night or later during the class, teach myself, and move on. It doesn't always work though. And I was wondering why I had a C+ in that class...

I opened my math journal and started sketching Aang, then Katara, then Sichi. I don't like sketching Sokka. Drawing him is not the easiest thing in the world for me.

Someone opened the door, and since I have always done it since elementary school, I turned to see who it was. It was just another office person coming down to hand out a paper to someone. It's never me. So, I glued my eyes back to my sketches.

"Chelsea?" Mr. Pierce looked at me. My heart skipped a beat. Was he calling on me to answer a question? I looked up to see him beckoning me to come to his desk. I stood up and looked at everyone around me staring. Mr. Pierce handed me a paper saying 'Schedule Change".

"What?" I shouted, "Um, yeah, I don't think this is mine. You see, my schedule is not supposed to change the whole year-"

"Sorry, but it's yours Sichi," the kid then walked out of the classroom. I just froze blankly. Did he just call me Sichi?

"Chelsea, go sit down and pack your stuff. I believe your schedule has changed this class too." Mr. Pierce then went back to teaching.

I was still shocked. This was weird. My schedule wasn't suppose to change the whole year. Wait, why and I freaking out? Just look at the paper and move on with your life...

But that's just it. On the paper it said for me to go to room 1234. There's no such room as room #1234. And, another thing was, that was the only period marked on the paper. Weird.

I could tell by the way my math teacher was looking at me that he was getting impatient, so I hurriedly packed my stuff and went out the door. My cell phone then started rumbling. Great, a text message.

My hands were still sweating while opening my cell phone. It read, 'Text Message from Danny'. Oh, okay. So I clicked 'read' and read it.

'My schedule has been changed, weird. Room #1234? All school period?'

I swallowed hard and replied, 'Weird. Same here. u leavin now?'

I slowly walked to the bathroom and waited for a reply. When it came, it read, 'Yes. meet me at triangle'

So I walked down to the triangle and saw Danny. We went walking around the school for 10 minutes, searching for a room 1234. We even asked for a map, and there was no such thing as room 1234.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Danny asked me.

"Um, I don't really know-" since I was looking at him while talking and walking, I bumped right into someone turning the corner. "Oh! Sorry!" I apologized and realized, it was Kevin!

"Kevin! What are you doing here?" Danny stopped and looked at the yellow schedule change slip. "Oh, I see you've got one to. Room 1234 all day?"

"Yep," Kevin replied and dusted off his shirt.

So the three of us walked around. I was started to get really annoyed. "Okay guys, enough is enough. Let's go ask someone for help!" Just as I said that, of course I was the one to fall down stairs. Wait, I just fell down stairs walking straight? This didn't make sense. I looked up at Danny and Kevin to see that there was a door leading underground. Danny looked at the door. It read, "Room 1234".


	2. Message

Hello all! I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I have been VERY busy lately and I haven't got the time to write. But at the moment I am working on the next chapter! Don't give up on me!

**Lady April**


End file.
